goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Julie
Bad Julie is a controversial animated TV show which premiered in RG on GoAnimate Network on April 5, 1996 and has gained several controversial ratings, which almost "surpassed" the rest of the shows, including the future-to-air Comedy World. Also created by Gary Sauls, the founder of Chatterbox Productions, the show has since aired in the US on GCTV and, as the controversy was declining later, on Orange Otter Network. The show has since gained positive reviews despite its offensive nature. The series is currently on season 22. Synopsis A 24-year old boy named John Parks changed his idea in order to live a girl's life. He then gains the alias Julie by many girls supporters of him due to him wearing make-up. He then starts an upside down-like life and then goes berserk, because he got nothing to revert to his original look but to have a plastic surgery. Setting The series takes place in Lakeside City, which is also the setting of Comedy World. However, unlike CW, it takes place in 2020 and begins on January 1 on that date, which will turn into 2021 when the show reaches its 366th episode, then its 721st episode as it turns into 2022 and so on. Development Bad Julie and Comedy World were to be one series, as Gary Sauls sketched John Parks after PC Guy, in March 1992. He then noted an "unusual merge" between those two shows as he sketched John Parks and wrote below him "A BOY + GIRL = JULIE!" in cruel handwriting similar to a horror-ish fashion. He then in March 1993 separated Bad Julie from Comedy World, and he also commissioned the American GCTV and the Guyish GoAnimate Network to show the series. In September 1995, Sauls storyboarded the whole season one. He said that "living a girl's life as a boy can be an unexpressed advantage as you have to get a plastic surgery to revert to a boy". On April 3, 1996, 2 days before airing, GoAnimate Network approved the decision and it began airing Bad Julie 2 days later. Broadcasting history *'April 5, 1996' - The series begins airing on GoAnimate Network. *'April 7, 1996 '- While not canceling the show, GoAnimate Network gets controversy for airing the show. *'September 13, 1996 '- The series went onto its 2nd season. GCTV begins airing that season, skipping completely season one. Later the season one was shown in summer of 1997. Reception While the concept was made after Comedy World, Bad Julie has more better reviews than Comedy World. Despite the controversy, the ratings went more impressive and impressive, and later GoAnimate Network became the most watched Guyish network beating TV4 and EVB One shared. On weekdays, the slot for Bad Julie is traditionally Fridays at 10:30pm Guyish time, or 4:30pm/3:30pm Central time (US). Critical response Currently the show holds a rating of 8.7/10 on IMDb and an 9.2/10 on TV.com. List of episodes : Main article: List of Bad Julie episodes